7º año en Hogwarts
by BellatrixSammet
Summary: Luego de la caída de Voldemort el castillo es reconstruido y algunos alumnos deciden volver a cursar nuevamente. Harry/Hermione. Draco/Hermione
1. Capítulo 1

Luego de la batalla de Hogwarts, luego de que Voldemort hubiese sido derrotado, a algunos alumnos de Hogwarts se les dio la oportunidad de cursar su séptimo año en el colegio, o de cursarlo por primera vez.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, habían pasado todo el año en busca de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Los Horrocruxes eran objetos en los que uno podía guardar una parte de su alma, y su creación incluía tener que matar. Voldemort había creado seis Horrocruxes: Su diario, la serpiente Nagini, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw, el guardapelo de Slytherin y el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt. Pero también, sin saberlo, creó un séptimo Horrocrux, ésta vez en una persona: Harry Potter.

Luego de destruidos todos los Horrocruxes -Incluida la parte de Voldemort que vivía en Harry-, los daños del castillo se arreglaron para dar comienzo a otro nuevo año en Hogwarts.

Pero no solo los tres amigos anteriormente mencionados volvieron a recursar, también decidieron recursar el séptimo grado, ya que habían tenido idas y venidas con el Ejercito de Dumbledore y problemas externos al castillo.

A pesar de todo, ésta decisión fue de ellos, a pesar de las insistencias de la profesora -Y ahora directora- Minerva McGonagall en que no era necesario que volvieran a repetir el año. Así entonces, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy y otros alumnos que no importan en este fanfic se encontrarían nuevamente un año más.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley se encontraban en un vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Parecía que, por primera vez, Harry y sus amigos tendrían un año "normal" en su querido colegio.

Ron y Hermione entrelazaban sus manos y se lanzaban pequeñas miradas y sonrisas. Desde la batalla de Hogwarts eran novios, desde que Ron había defendido de los elfos, Hermione lo miraba con otros ojos, obviamente, lo quería desde antes, pero la actitud de Ron la había motivado a dar el siguiente paso.

Harry miraba por la ventanilla, a los paisajes que se extendían ante sus ojos. A diferencia de sus amigos, no entraba en la charla que se mantenía de a momentos. No podía apartar un pensamiento de su mente. Para él, sería raro ir a Hogwarts y no recibir la bienvenida de Dumbledore, había pasado más de un año de su muerte, pero siempre había sido su director, ya que el año pasado él no había estudiado. Y aunque McGonagall era su profesora favorita y jefa de Gryffindor, no podía evitar sentir un vacío en su interior. Tenía mucho cariño a su anciano director.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore siempre sería el mejor mago y el mejor director que Hogwarts tuvo y tendrá.

Su novia, Ginny, se sentaba a su lado, pero ella entendía a Harry, así que no interfirió en sus pensamientos.

Luego de unas horas llegaron a Hogsmeade. Bajaron del tren y vieron a Hagrid.

-¡Los de primero vengan por aquí! -gritaba el guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

Los seis amigos, se dirigieron a Hagrid, aun sabiendo que debían ir hacia los carruajes, ya que si llegaban tarde el profesor Flitwick los regañaría.

Luego de abrazar a todos ellos, Hagrid se dirigió a Harry:

-¿Qué tal te está yendo? -Harry sabía a qué se refería Hagrid.

Harry había estado viviendo con los Weasley, compartiendo habitación con Ron. Tenía prohibido acercarse durante la noche a la habitación de Ginny.

La familia de su amigo y su novia lo había acogido hasta que terminara el colegio, consiguiera trabajo y fuese a vivir a la casa de su padrino Sirius, en el número 12 de grimmauld place. Propia decisión del mismo Harry.

-Bien -respondió el joven mago.

Hagrid sonrió y se despidió de ellos para seguir con los de primero.

Los seis amigos se dirigieron a un carruaje, ahora la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts -sin contar a los de primero y a los que se habían ido antes de la batalla- veía a los Thestrals; criaturas aladas que sólo podían ser vistos por aquellos que habían visto la muerte. Estas criaturas tiraban de los carruajes, que llevaban hasta el castillo, los cuales, antes los alumnos creían que se tiraban solos.

Se pararon un instante para observar al thestral y luego subieron uno por uno.

Unos momentos después, se encontraban en la entrada del castillo.

Harry observó su hogar durante unos segundos, para después atravesar la puerta junto a sus amigos.

Nada había cambiado, no había rastro de que allí se hubiera llevado a cabo una batalla; un enfrentamiento entre el mago más oscuro y sus aliados contra "El elegido", alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts.

Se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor y ocuparon sus asientos en la mesa de Gryffindor, a excepción de Luna que fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Hermione pudo ver del otro lado del comedor a Draco Malfoy, no sabía que él volvería éste año a Hogwarts, y eso la sorprendió, tanto que no escuchó lo que Ron le dijo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la bruja volviendo al mundo que la rodeaba.

-¿Estás bien? Dije que es raro ver a Mcgonagall ocupando el lugar de Dumbledore, y que es raro no ver a Snape. Además ¿Ves al tipo que está al lado de Hagrid? Debe ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Y sí, al lado de Hagrid había un rostro desconocido. Se rumoreaba, que el puesto de profesor de DCAO estaba maldito, ya que ningún profesor duraba más de un año, y hasta ahora, todos los que Harry y sus amigos habían tenido estaban muertos.

Harry acarició su cicatriz inconscientemente, era raro que ya no le doliera. No era que extrañara el ardor, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a el que notaba su ausencia.

Ginny le tomó la mano para darle ánimo, al mismo tiempo que McGonagall se paraba y golpeaba su copa con una cuchara.

-¡Bienvenidos! -dijo Minerva y eso le recordó a Harry a su antiguo director-. Como todos saben, es un nuevo comienzo para Hogwarts, hemos superado un gran enfrentamiento y aquí estamos nuevamente. Como ya saben, encontraran sus pertenencias en su habitación, a la cual los de primeros serán guiados por sus prefectos. Le damos la bienvenida al profesor Mark Valo. Igual que todos los años, el Bosque Prohibido sigue siendo Prohibido. Espero que disfruten de su cena ¡Y luego a las camas!-Y dicho esto se sentó nuevamente.

La mesa se repletó de comida, enviada por los elfos desde la cocina del castillo.

Todos comenzaron a comer y Ron agarró todo lo que pudo. Harry se limitó a tomar de su jugo de calabaza y probar bocado de vez en cuando, sólo para no preocupar a su novia, ya que sentía el estómago vacío. Algo no andaba bien, y no sabía qué.

Luego de la cena se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Ron y Hermione iban adelantados ya que debían enseñar el camino a los de primero.

Harry iba mirando al suelo, hasta que Draco Malfoy -su enemigo de todos los años- se plantó ante él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Malfoy? -preguntó Harry con desgana.

Draco se planteó un momento qué decir, pero al final se decidió.

-Quiero disculparme, Potter -Harry notó en su voz que le costaba decir eso-. Quiero decir, sé que he estado mal durante estos años, y sé que haber estado del lado del Señor Tenebroso no es lo más honorable. Noto como te miran a ti y como me miran a mí. A ti te miran como si fueras un héroe, a mí como si fuera algo despreciable... Al menos los de las otras casas que no son Slytherin. Te prometo mantenerme al margen y que este año será pacífico.

-Qué bueno que al fin hayas cambiado de idea Draco, pero si me permites, no estoy de mucho humor para continuar esta charla ahora.

-¿Pero me disculpas? -insistió Draco.

-Sí -respondió Harry y salió del gran comedor.

La habitación era como la recordaban. Luego de charlar un rato, Harry, Ron y Neville se fueron a acostar.

Hermione y Ginny también conversaron un rato sobre el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Draco Malfoy y su inesperada aparición, Harry y su distracción y varias cosas más. Luego se fueron a acostar, ya que al día siguiente les esperaba un largo día, y la primera materia del día era Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Wiiiiii, primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fanfic :D ¡Espero que les guste! ^^


	2. Capítulo 2

La primera clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras era con Slytherin.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny esperaban con el resto de sus compañeros a que el profesor llegara, éste tenía ya algunos minutos de retraso.

—Estoy ansiosa por tener la primera clase de Estudios Muggles —dijo Hermione.

Tanto Harry como Ron la miraron como si hubiera dicho una incoherencia.

—¿Tomarás nuevamente esa materia? —comenzó Ron—. Hermione, eres hija de muggles ¿No se supone que ya sabes todo?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya lo he dicho antes, es fantástico poder verlo desde el punto de vista de los magos.

No pudieron seguir su discusión porque el profesor Valo pasó entre ellos y entró al aula.

Harry se sentó con Ginny, y Ron con Hermione.

Luego de guardar el libro que había estado leyendo antes de entrar, Hermione fijó la vista al frente y encontró con una ya conocida cabellera rubia; la de Draco Malfoy.

Harry le había contado lo que Draco le dijo a él, y Hermione, a pesar de todo, no se lo creía ¿Draco Malfoy siendo amable? Parecía algo de otro mundo. Además, ella había recibido demasiado insultos por parte de Malfoy como para imaginárselo de otra forma que no fuera irrespetuosa.

El profesor se paró frente a la clase, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Mark Valo y seré su profesor de Defensas contra las artes oscuras —dijo—. Sé que muchos de ustedes creen que el puesto está maldito, pero yo no lo creo, y si así fuera, supongo que puede ser entretenido. —Muchos alumnos cruzaron miradas cuando dijo ésto.

Su pelo era corto y castaño y estaba peinado casi a la perfección. Parecía joven, no más de unos treinta años. Iba vestido de negro completamente; gabardina, pantalones y zapatos. Aparentaba más a alguien que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia que de profesor en Hogwarts.

A pesar de su apariencia juvenil, había algo en sus ojos marrones que era capaz de intimidar, pero eso desapareció cuando volvió a hablar.

—No he estado presente en la batalla del año pasado, pero sé que los que han estado allí han peleado con valentía; así que quiero que este año nos centremos más en hechizos de combate y protectores que en criaturas mágicas, ya que eso lo han aprendido ya en Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas, y pueden aprenderlo los que quieran cursar esa materia.

Nuevamente los alumnos intercambiaron miradas y algunos comentarios ¿Era eso bueno? ¿Sería el profesor Valo cómo el profesor Moody? Nadie lo conocía, así que era difícil de saber.

Luego de un rato, la clase terminó pareciéndose a los entrenamientos del Ejercito de Dumbledore. Los hechizos eran hasta ahora, los básicos para un combate.

Cuando la clase terminó se dirigieron a la puerta, y Hermione se chocó contra Draco.

—Disculpa —dijo él.

Pero ella lo ignoró completamente siguiendo de largo, iba a costarle confiar en Draco. Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentir algo de pena, pero evitó el pensamiento enseguida.

La siguiente clase era Pociones, y allí los esperaba el profesor Slughorn.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos —repetía con entusiasmo.

Como no eran muchos los alumnos que querían cursar Pociones, había tres casas en esa clase: Gryffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Los de Ravenclaw la tenían solos porque allí casi todos cursaban Pociones.

Harry y Ron querían ser Aurores y para eso necesitaban estudiar Pociones. Hermione, en cambio, quería algo distinto, pero aún así, a ella le encantaba Pociones, y estudiaba cuantas materias podía.

El profesor Horace mandó a que todos abrieran su ejemplar del libro de Pociones y comenzaran a preparan una poción Volubilis; la cual, le cambia la voz a la persona que la bebe.

Hermione fue la primera en terminarla y obtuvo 15 puntos para Gryffindor.

—Fantástico como siempre, señorita Granger —decía el profesor Slughorn con orgullo.

Harry y Ron lograron prepararla, no con tanto éxito como Hermione —quien siempre era perfecta en Pociones— pero aún así, con mucho esfuerzo pudieron.

Neville, en cambio, como todos los años, acabó haciendo todo lo contrario, de modo que una sustancia verde y pegajosa quedó en su caldero.

Después de Pociones se encaminaron al Gran Comedor.

—¿No les parece un poco raro el nuevo profesor? —preguntó Hermione en un susurro a Harry y Ron.

—¿Un poco? —dijo Ron—, en algunos momentos me llegó a asustar con su mirada.

—¿Tú que piensas Harry?

—Oh, no lo sé; parece un poco aterrador sí, pero no creo que sea malo... Solo algo... Intenso. En especial cuando habla sobre hechizos de defensa, sus ojos parecen brillar ante la idea... Pero debe ser normal, digo, por algo es profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿No?

—Puede ser, debe ser por todo lo que paso antes —dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba.

—Oye, Harry ¿Cuándo serán las audiciones para elegir al equipo de Gryffindor? —preguntó Ron mientras comía un bollo de Bath.

Harry volvía a ser el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, así que le tocaba anunciar cuándo serían las audiciones.

—Aún no sé el día exacto —dijo éste mientras agarraba un trozo de pastel de calabaza— probablemente en esta semana, según tengo entendido, el primer partido es en tres semanas, debemos estar preparados; es contra Slytherin.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron ante la idea del partido contra Slytherin. Desde que Harry le había hecho creer que había bebido felix felicis en sexto, se sentía con mucha más confianza.

El resto del día pasó normal; tuvieron Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

Aunque de lo único que se hablaba en el castillo era sobre el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Nadie más lo vio después de las clases, ni siquiera en la cena.

—

Capítulo 2 :DDD Espero que les guste ^^


	3. Capítulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se paseó por la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo llegar a los presentes que las audiciones para entrar al equipo serían el Viernes.

Harry era un buscador, igual que su padre lo fue. El buscador se encarga de encontrar la Snitch, una pequeña pelota con alas dorada. Antes, muchos años atrás, se jugaba utilizando un Snidget dorado, un pequeño pajarito totalmente redondo con plumas amarillas, muy difícil de encontrar y extremadamente rápido.

Hermione se fue a Estudios Muggles, su primer materia del día, Ginny también se había anotado en esa materia, ya que quería conocer más sobre la vida que llevaban los Muggles; luego podría enseñarle a su padre lo que aprendía allí. Neville se fue a Herbología (su materia favorita) y Harry y Ron tenían libre esa hora, así que se pusieron a jugar una partida de Ajedrez Mágico.

— No entiendo por qué Ginny querría apuntarse a Estudios Muggles — dijo Ron— . Quiero decir, en Hermione es normal, ella utilizó un giratiempo en tercero porque no le alcanzaban las horas del día para estudiar.

Harry tragó saliva, aún se le hacía raro que su novia fuera la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

— No lo sé — respondió— , ya sabes que tu padre adora los artefactos muggles y sus costumbres... Tal vez a Ginny le empezó a entrar curiosidad.

Ron lo miró con la boca abierta.

— Puede ser — dijo— , o tal vez intenta conocerte más, conocer la manera en que creciste.

Harry no supo que responder a eso, así que cambió de tema.

— ¿Has visto al profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?

Ron miró para todos lados, como comprobando que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que decía.

— No — dijo al fin— . No he escuchado de nadie que lo haya visto desde ayer, según tengo entendido su primera clase de hoy es en la siguiente hora con los de segundo de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ¿No te recuerda a Lupin? Ya sabes, a veces se ausentaba...

— Puede ser, pero tal vez es exagerado, quiero decir, solo lo vimos un día...

— ¡Oh, no! — exclamó Ron, tirando su pieza.

Harry, que estaba tocando su cicatriz inconscientemente se sobresaltó.

— Tenemos que hacer un pergamino de 20cm sobre la batalla de sangre, para Historia de la Magia, y la tenemos a cuarta hora.

Harry se había olvidado completamente que el profesor Binns — También conocido por ser el profesor fantasma de Hogwarts— les había mandado esa tarea.

Rápidamente ambos sacaron un pergamino y sus libros de "Una historia de la magia". Ni Ron, ni Harry habían leído ese libro jamás, pero ese año se proponían leerlo y sacarse las notas más altas en todas las materias que habían decidido cursar.

Casi todos sabían de que se trataba La batalla de sangre; se resumía en el hecho de que Salazar Slytherin había querido ser más selectivo a la hora de elegir a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, sólo quería que los sangre limpia estudiaran en el colegio. No se fiaba mucho de los muggles, mucho menos después de la quema de brujas, así que asesinó a varios muggles, por lo cual, fue expulsado por los otros tres fundadores de Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor — quien era el mejor amigo de Salazar Slytherin— , Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff. Pero, antes de ser echado, Salazar admitió haber creado una cámara secreta en el castillo, que sólo su heredero podría encontrar y que escondía una horrible criatura.

Harry, Ron y Hermione conocían la cámara. En segundo grado, comenzaron a haber petrificados: Alumnos; El fantasma de Gryffindor Sir Nicholas de Mimsy— Porpington, también apodado "Nick casi decapitado" y La gata del Celador Filch, La señora Norris.

Entre los alumnos petrificados estuvo Hermione, así que cuando Harry encontró la hoja que ésta guardaba en su mano, fue con Ron y Gilderoy Lockhart — En ese entonces profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, actualmente en el hospital de San mungo tras lanzarse a si mismo un hechizo desmemorizador— a el baño de las niñas en el segundo piso, donde se encuentra el fantasma de Myrtle la llorona — estudiante hija de Muggles que murió tras ver a la criatura que se escondía en la cámara secreta— , allí descubren la entrada a la cámara y al bajar los tres, tras un hechizo desmemorizador que realizó Lockhart con la varita rota de Ron, se derrumba parte del túnel y Harry debe seguir solo. Al llegar a la cámara encuentra a Ginny y ve a Tom Riddle, un recuerdo que había en un diario, y el primer Horrocrux en ser destruido, luego de haber sido derrotada la bestia — un basilisco— , por la espada de Gryffindor a manos de Harry.

Luego, el año pasado, en la batalla, Hermione y Ron bajaron a la cámara, donde arrancaron un diente al basilisco, el cual serviría para destruir los Horrocruxes.

Después de terminar la tarea e incluso hacerla de mas de 20cm, ya que sabía del tema, se encaminaron al aula de encantamientos.

Allí encontraron a Hermione, Ginny y Neville.

— ¿Qué tal la clase? — preguntó Ron a su novia y a su hermana.

— Genial — respondió Hermione— , hoy hemos hablado sobre el transporte de los Muggles Y...

Pero Ron no le prestaba mucha atención, a él eso no le interesaba demasiado en realidad.

Ginny y Hermione continuaron hablando de la clase, hasta que el profesor Flitwick los hizo pasar.

— Pasen, pasen — decía el profesor.

Casi todos los alumnos seguían estudiando Encantamientos, a pesar de que sólo era obligatoria hasta 5to.

Anteriormente, esa solía ser la materia favorita de Hermione, hasta que comenzó Artimancia — materia que estudia las propiedades mágicas.

Todos los alumnos tomaron sus varitas, incluso antes de que el profesor lo dijera, ya era costumbre.

— Comenzaremos la clase intentando un encantamiento que se dio en sexto, pero que solo una alumna de esta clase, hace dos años, logró conjurar — dijo refiriéndose a Hermione— , el hechizo es Avis, el hechizo que conjura a un montón de pájaros.

Luego de la clase, seguían siendo muy pocos los que conseguían concretar el encantamiento, pero al menos, ahora Hermione no era la única.

Éste año era su último en Hogwarts, el que les aseguraría su ocupación en un futuro. Así que tenían que aprobar los difíciles exámenes llamados EXTASIS. Apenas había comenzado el año, y ya había alumnos aterrados con ellos, en especial Hermione, quien ya se encaminaba a la biblioteca.

Harry y Ron iban caminando hacia el Gran comedor, hasta que el profesor Valo se paró frente a Harry.

— Potter — dijo— ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? — A pesar de su sonrisa, su voz se oía dura al dirigirse a Harry.

El joven mago miró a su amigo y luego asintió.

Se dirigieron hacia el aula de DCAO, para luego entrar al despacho del profesor, donde éste cerró la puerta con tranca.

Se acercó a Harry y le apartó el cabello de la frente, deteniéndose a observar la cicatriz con forma de rayo.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Espero que les guste :DDDDD ^^


	4. Capítulo 4

El profesor Valo acarició la cicatriz.

Harry sintió un leve ardor y se apartó enseguida.

—¿Te he asustado? —le preguntó el profesor.

—Eh... No —balbuceó Harry—. Es que la gente no suele tocarme la cicatriz —mintió.

Esa era la peor mentira. Obviamente, donde se presentara todos se fijaban en su cicatriz, no muchos la tocaban, pero si eran curiosos. Pero no podía decirle al profesor lo que había sentido. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes y contárselo a Hermione y Ron.

Harry notó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Mark y apartó la mirada.

—Discúlpeme —dijo—, creo que la curiosidad me ha vencido. Ya sabes, eres "El niño que vivió", "El elegido", todos querrían conocerte. Además —añadió—, sé que eres bueno en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, me gustaría que me enseñaras tus habilidades un día de estos.

—Será un gusto, señor —dijo Harry—. Si me disculpa, me esperan en el Gran Comedor.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta del despacho intentando mantener la calma, pero el profesor se interpuso en su camino.

—Nos vemos en clase, Potter.

Harry asintió y salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió al Gran comedor, y enseguida encontró a Ron junto a Hermione —quien tenía dos libros a su lado, traídos de la biblioteca.

Se sentó y sus amigos lo miraron, notando enseguida que algo no iba bien.

—Me ha tocado la cicatriz —susurró Harry—. Pero lo raro es que me pareció sentir un ardor.

Ron y Hermione se miraron durante un momento para luego volver la vista a su amigo.

—Harry —comenzó Hermione sin saber muy bien como decirlo—, tal vez sólo te lo imaginaste. Quiero decir, hemos notado que sientes la ausencia del dolor, pero, tal vez es el hecho de que cuando Voldemort te tocaba la cicatriz te ardía... Sólo eso.

—Sé lo que sentí Hermione, ese profesor no me agrada mucho...

—A mí tampoco me agrada —dijo Ron—, pero en esto estoy con Hermione, Harry. Puede que a todos nos intimide un poco, pero no creo que vaya más allá de eso...

—¿Han terminado la redacción para Historia de la magia? —preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema.

—Sí —respondió Ron—. Fue bastante fácil, ya sabes, de la cámara secreta...

De pronto, el gran salón comenzó a llenarse de lechuzas.

Harry sintió un gran vacío por no ver a Hedwig.

Pig aterrizó frente a Ron, dejando varias cartas.

—Una va para ti —dijo Ron entregándole un sobre cerrado a Harry.

La carta era de Andromeda Tonks; la madre de Nymphadora y la abuela de Teddy.

Harry había sido nombrado padrino de Teddy.

Leyó la carta:

_Querido Harry, espero que hayas empezado bien tu año en Hogwarts. ¡Teddy está cada día más grande!_

_Te escribiré cuanto pueda para contarte todas las novedades._

_Te mando muchos saludos y te dejo una foto que sé que te gustara en el sobre._

Andrómeda Tonks.

Harry terminó de leer la carta y sacó del sobre la foto. En ella había un bebé sonriendo y moviendo las manos con el pelo violeta.

Harry le enseñó la foto de Ron, Hermione y Ginny y luego fueron a la clase de Historia de la magia.

Capítulo 4 :DDD Es algo corto, pero espero que les guste ^^


	5. Capítulo 5

Llegó el viernes, lo que significa que también llegaron las audiciones de Quidditch.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, y todos los que se querían postular para entrar al equipo de Gryffindor se encontraban ya en el campo frente a Harry.

-¡Buenos días a todos! -gritó el joven capitán del equipo-. Se formarán pequeños equipos, los cuales estarán formados por 1 guardián, 3 cazadores y 2 bateadores.

El puesto de Buscador ya estaba ocupado por Harry, por lo cual no había audición para ese.

Luego de dos horas el equipo ya estaba formado.

Ron era nuevamente el guardián, y Ginny volvía a ser Cazadora. El resto del equipo aún no sé quienes son, por ahora no importan xD

Harry iba caminando por un pasillo del cuarto piso. Estaba feliz con el equipo, pero necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, dejar que sus pies caminaran solos.

Hermione y Ron no le habían creído cuando les había contado que le había ardido la cicatriz ante el contacto del Profesor Valo.

Si tan solo Dumbledore aún siguiera con vida, él tendría a quien contarle.

Dumbledore siempre escuchaba a Harry de una manera que el resto no lo hacía, y eso no podría encontrarlo en la actual directora, la Profesora McGonagall.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme de Quidditch y acarició la Snitch que Dumbledore le había dejado en su testamento, y que había tenido en su momento la piedra de la resurrección.

Harry quedó absorto en recuerdos, hasta que una voz captó su atención y lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-No cuente conmigo -dijo la voz, la cual Harry reconoció como la de Draco Malfoy.

Las voces provenían de dentro de un salón, del cual Harry estaba a un metro de la puerta. Se acercó un poco más para poder oír mejor.

-Sabes que tanto tú como tu familia están tan involucrados como yo -respondió la voz del profesor Valo.

-Mi familia y yo ya no servimos más al lado oscuro -dijo Draco.

El joven Slytherin salió de la habitación. Cruzó una breve mirada con Harry y siguió hacia el otro lado del corredor.

Harry no pudo evitar el impulso y atravesó la puerta que anteriormente Malfoy había cruzado.

-¿Qué le estaba preguntando a Malfoy? -preguntó Harry incluso antes de pensarlo.

El profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba de espaldas y se dio vuelta al oír a Harry.

-Eso no es de tu interés -respondió sonriendo.

-Sí, sí lo es -dijo Harry.

Mark frunció el ceño.

Harry tragó saliva y volvió a hablar: -Le estaba diciendo algo sobre el lado oscuro, usted sabe que los Malfoy estaban del lado de Voldemort. -Mark cerró los ojos sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar el nombre del señor tenebroso.

-Es tan... Magnifico escuchar el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado salir de la boca del niño que vivió.

Harry sacó su varita y la mantuvo en alto.

El profesor comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿No creerás que puedes vencerme en un duelo, no?

La respiración de Harry se aceleró.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? -gritó Harry-. ¿Por qué está intentando conseguir la ayuda de ex-mortifagos? ¿Quién es usted y por qué tiene interés en el lado oscuro?

Mark Valo dejó de caminar; aún tenía esa extraña sonrisa pícara en su rostro, ahora acompañada de un brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Mark Riddle? -preguntó el profesor.

Harry sintió como si el fuego abrasara su pecho.

Mark sacó su varita tan rápidamente que Harry -en estado de shock- no pudo reaccionar.

-¡Obliviate! -gritó Mark, y Harry sintió como si vaciaran su cerebro, hasta que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Harry no quería abrir los ojos, pero la voz de Madame Pomfrey no lo dejaría descansar más.

No sabía por qué se encontraba en la enfermería.

-¡Al fin te despiertas, niño! -exclamó la enfermera.

-¿Qué me sucedió? -preguntó Harry incorporándose.

Se sintió mareado por el dolor de cabeza, y buscó sus lentes en la mesa que había al lado de la cama.

-¿No lo recuerdas? -preguntó Madame Pomfrey-. Peeves te lanzó una bola de Cristal de la Profesora Trelawney.

Harry se tocó la frente mientras intentaba recordar, y sí, lo recordaba, pero por alguna razón, no parecía tener mucho sentido.

-Aunque, claro -siguió la enfermera-, Peeves jura no haberlo hecho, pero el profesor Valo dice haberlo visto, él fue quien te trajo hasta aquí.

Harry no había visto al profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras desde que éste le había llamado para hablar con él... La vez que le había tocado la cicatriz.

Ahora tendría que darle las gracias por haberlo ayudado... Eso era algo que Harry no quería hacer.

Bueno, aquí está el 5to capítulo de "7º año en Hogwarts" ¡Espero que les guste! :D


	6. Capítulo 6

La enfermera insistió en que Harry se quedara un día más en la enfermería.

Harry estaba en el bosque prohibido, se dirigía en busca de Voldemort...

-¡Harry! ¡Harry despiértate! -lo llamó la voz de Hermione.

Harry no lamentó que su amiga lo hubiera despertado, no quería seguir recordando el momento en que se dirigía hacia su muerte.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el joven mago.

Harry miró a su alrededor y notó que era de noche, no había nadie más que él y Hermione en la enfermería; Madame Pomfrey estaría durmiendo.

Hermione le hizo señas para que hablara más bajo.

-Harry -susurró-, no creo que Peeves te haya atacado, creo que fue el profesor Valo.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

-¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó.

-Jamás he dicho algo mas en serio Harry... Escucha, me he escapado de la sala común, necesitaba hablar a solas contigo cuando antes.

-¿Y Ron?

Hermione miró hacia el suelo.

-Hemos discutido... Y cuando le conté mi teoría no me creyó... Luego te contaré todo eso, ahora tenemos algo más importante que hablar.

Harry asintió y se acomodó los anteojos.

-Eso de que Peeves te haya atacado no me pareció muy... Convincente. Ahora Peeves te ve como una autoridad desde la batalla ¿Por qué te atacaría? Así que fui a ver a la Profesora Trelawney, ella me dijo que no vio a Peeves en todo el día, que probablemente Peeves le robó la bola de cristal cuando ella fue a hablar con McGonagall... Eso ya confirmó mis sospechas. Luego, mientras caminaba por el segundo piso, oí un llanto, era de Myrtle -Hermione hizo una pausa intentando recordar el momento-. Le pregunté qué le sucedía y me dijo que Peeves la había estado molestando todo el día... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa Harry?

-¡Que Peeves estuvo ocupado con Myrtle toda la tarde! ¡Jamás me tiró esa bola de cristal! -respondió Harry mostrándose completamente interesado.

-Antes no te creía -admitió Hermione-, pero ahora, después de lo que sucedió hoy, creo que tenías razón al respecto de lo que nos contaste... Creo que hay algo raro con el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué recuerdo el ataque de Peeves?

Hermione lo pensó durante un momento mientras miraba hacia un punto perdido de la pared.

-Creo que te modificó los pensamientos... Te ves perdido... Al igual que se veían mis padres...

-Hermione, no sé como lo haces, eres una genio...

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de Harry y se levantó de la cama decididamente.

-Mañana iré a la biblioteca para ver si puedo encontrar algo del Profesor Valo, ahora es mejor que me vaya antes de que Madame Pomfrey me descubra y me castigue... Buenas noches Harry -dijo despidiendo con un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

-Buenas noches, Hermione -dijo Harry.

El resto de la noche Harry no pudo volver a dormirse ya que no podía dejar de intentar recordar que pudo haber pasado realmente... ¿Quién era Mark Valo?

Capítulo 6 :D Espero que les guste ^^


	7. Capítulo 7

Por fin a Harry le dieron el alta.

Él caminaba por un corredor del castillo... Le parecía raro que Ron no lo hubiese ido a visitar; pero un canto odioso y conocido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Valo es un mentiroso! ¡El peor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras! ¡Valo es un mentiroso! ¡Ojalá le caiga una bola de cristal en la cabeza! -cantaba Peeves, el poltergeist de Hogwarts.

Cuando Peeves llegó a donde estaba Harry éste le habló.

-¿Por qué dices eso Peeves? -preguntó.

Peeves dejó de cantar y se sobresaltó, tenía muy claro que Harry era alguien con quien no querría volver a meterse, y ahora todos creían que le había lanzado una bola de cristal en la cabeza.

-Peeves no tiró ninguna bola de cristal a Harry Potter -dijo, y se alejó cantando-... ¡Valo es un mentiroso! ¡El peor profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras!...

Harry intentó llamarlo nuevamente, pero el poltergeist ya no estaba a su vista.

Cuando entró a la sala común de Gryffindor -Luego de que la Dama Gorda lo llenara de preguntas- lo primero que sintió fue el brazo de Hermione arrastrándolo hasta una de las butacas.

-He ido a la biblioteca -dijo mientras se alisaba la falda del uniforme.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

Hermione lo miró seriamente y Harry levantó las manos en modo de disculpa.

-¿Qué encontraste? -preguntó el joven mago a su amiga.

-Nada... Bueno, nada de nuestro Mark Valo... Encontré de un mago con el mismo nombre, pero murió hace ya 35 años... Allí tal vez el profesor ni siquiera era nacido...

-¿Ha dicho algo en mi ausencia en la clase?

-Sí -respondió Hermione-. Dijo que fue un accidente horrible y otras cosas tontas, pero no le creí... Me parece tan falso...

-¿Qué ha dicho Ron? -preguntó Harry.

-Aún no he hablado con él... -Harry notó nuevamente ese tono de tristeza en el tono de su amiga, así que quiso dar el tema por terminado.

Harry abrazó a Hermione y subió a la habitación. Tenía que descansar -sí, a pesar de que ya había descansado mucho- al día siguiente tenía DCAO, le esperaba un largo y pesado día.

Al día siguiente, Hermione, Harry y Ron se encontraban junto a sus compañeros y Slytherin en la puerta del salón de DCAO. Hermione y Ron no hablaban, y Harry se sentía extraño. Neville y Ginny comentaban algunas cosas del profeta, pero a Harry no le molestaba en absoluto.

El profesor llegó y entró sin dirigir a Harry ni la más mínima mirada.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, pero Harry no podía concentrarse, deseaba que se terminara.

Cuando terminó la hora de clase, Harry se dirigió al profesor antes de que éste saliera.

-Profesor -dijo Harry.

-¿Si, Potter? -respondió.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

Mark sonrió de una manera extraña y tenebrosa.

-Por supuesto -dijo y cerró la puerta del salón.

-¿Qué sucedió realmente?

Valo frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Sabe muy bien a que me refiero. -Harry se aceró más al profesor, mientras hablaba con tono decidido-. Peeves no me hizo nada.

-¿Crees lo que dice el poltergeist? -preguntó el profesor fingiendo tono asombrado.

-Sí.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, nadie te creerá. -Y dicho esto, el profesor Valo salió del salón dejando un Harry muy malhumorado y lleno de preguntas.

Capítulo 7 Wiiiiiii :D Espero que les guste!


	8. Capítulo 8

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville se encontraban en la mesa de Gryffindor del gran comedor desayunando.

-¿Qué te sucede últimamente? -susurró Ginny al oído de su novio.

-Nada -respondió Harry.

Ginny lo miró durante un instante..., sus ojos parecían tener un rayo láser.

-Estás mintiendo.

-No, no estoy mintiendo.

-Harry, sé que sucede algo y me lo estás ocultando ¿Tiene que ver con Voldemort? ¿Tiene que ver con el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras? -Por lo visto, todos notaban que el profesor Valo no era muy confiable.

-Sí -admitió Harry al fin.

-¿Vas a contarme que es eso que sucede? -preguntó Ginny.

-No.

-¿Por que?

-Porque aún no estoy del todo seguro... Además no quiero ponerte en peligro.

-¿Así que te alejaras de nuevo de mí? ¿Acaso no he demostrado que puedo cuidarme sola el año pasado?

-Sé que puedes cuidarte sola -A Harry le brillaron los ojos cuando recordaba-. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a preocuparme por ti.

-Perfecto, no me cuentes nada -dijo Ginny y se levantó para luego salir del gran comedor.

Todas las miradas de los otros Gryffindor se centraban en Harry y éste no dijo nada, sólo continuó revolviendo su comida sin probar bocado.

La cicatriz le volvió a doler... Y sus amigos se dieron cuenta.

-Harry, tienes que contarle a McGonagall, no puedes seguir así... Si no se lo dices tú, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo -pronunció Hermione.

-Hermione, ya te he dicho que no hablaré con McGonagall. Sabes que no hablaba de esto ni con Dumbledore...

-Harry -habló por fin Ron-. Creo que Hermione tiene razón... No podemos fiarnos de ese tal Valo y ni siquiera sabemos por qué...

Hermione miró a Ron de reojo; hacía mucho que no hablaban... Harry seguía sin saber por qué se habían peleado.

-Hermione... ¿Crees que la legeremancia serviría para poder recordar? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Podrías observar en mis recuerdos?

Hermione quedo congelada, con el tenedor en la mano a medio camino.

-Eso es una locura Harry... ¡No exploraré tu mente!

-¿Pero crees que pueda funcionar? -reiteró Harry.

-No lo sé... pero de todas formas, no lo haré Harry.

Dos horas después...

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en un salón vacío... Se habían salteado la clase de Transformaciones, luego tendrían que darle una explicación convincente a la Profesora McGonagall.

Hermione se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, cruzada de brazos. Su mal humor se podría notar desde Hogsmeade.

-Aún no sé cómo me has convencido -dijo.

Harry sonrió.

-Eso es porque soy tu mejor amigo.

-Sabes que no estoy muy segura de poder realizar el hechizo... -dijo Hermione.

Harry levantó una ceja.

-Hermione, no hay hechizo o encantamiento que tú no sepas hacer. Además, es muy fácil penetrar mi mente... A Snape le iba muy bien en eso. Sabes que no me va muy bien con la Oclumancia.

Hermione sacó su varita del bolsillo de su uniforme y se acercó a Harry. Tosió para aclarar su garganta y pronunció muy claramente: ¡Legeremens!

Hermione pudo visualizar los recuerdos de Harry.

Pero los recuerdos que veía no eran los mejores, no eran los que ella quería ver.

Vio a Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía mientras el Avada Kedavra de Snape le daba en el pecho y caía. Ellos sabían que Dumbledore le había pedido a Snape que lo asesinara, ya que sabía que a Bellatrix le gusta jugar antes a la tortura con sus victimas y Greyback lo destruiría por completo ya que era un licántropo.

Pero aún así, Hermione sintió un poco de resentimiento hacia Snape en ese instante, más aún al ver la mirada de Harry... -El Harry verdadero, ya que el del recuerdo tenía la capa de invisibilidad puesta y Dumbledore lo había inmovilizado- Ya que ellos dos podían ver los recuerdos, no solo Hermione.

El recuerdo cambió, ahora también se veía a ella misma. Era la batalla final... Podía ver a Voldemort... Y vio como Harry se llevaba la mano a la cicatriz -el Harry verdadero.

Por suerte, el recuerdo cambió nuevamente.

Harry y el Profesor Valo se encontraban en un salón discutiendo.

_ "-¿Qué está sucediendo? -gritó Harry-. ¿Por qué está intentando conseguir la ayuda de ex-mortifagos? ¿Quién es usted y por qué tiene interés en el lado oscuro?"_

_Mark Valo dejó de caminar; aún tenía esa extraña sonrisa pícara en su rostro, ahora acompañada de un brillo oscuro en sus ojos._

_" -¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Mark Riddle? -preguntó el profesor."_

Hermione no aguantó más y salió de la mente de Harry.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos instantes... El único que estaba desinformado era Ron.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione y corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

Luego de ver a Dumbledore morir sintió una tristeza terrible, más por su amigo que estuvo allí realmente, sin poder hacer nada, por más que quisiera.

-¿Qué vieron? -preguntó Ron acercándose más a sus amigos.

-No lo entiendo... -dijo Hermione alejándose de Harry-. ¿Mark Riddle?

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Ron sorprendido.

-El Profesor Valo se llamó a si mismo Mark Riddle -susurró Harry sin poder creerlo.

-Es... Es imposible -balbuceó Hermione.

-¿Creen... Ya saben... Creen que sea pariente de Voldemort? -preguntó Ron, esta vez bajando más el tono de voz, como si el tema que hablaban fuese prohibido... Y en parte lo era.

-Podría ser su hijo... -dijo Hermione, sin creer lo que decía.

Por meses habían creído que ya nunca más tendrían la preocupación de pensar en Voldemort, pero ahora apareció Mark Valo -O Riddle- y cambió todo por completo, había, nuevamente, una amenaza del lado oscuro.

Capítulo 8 :DDDDD Espero que les guste :DDD


	9. Capítulo 9

Ron y Hermione se encontraban corriendo detrás de un Harry muy enfadado.

-¡Harry, espera! -gritó Hermione-. Primero deberíamos hablar con un adulto, es peligroso...

-No Hermione, no podemos esperar ¡Hay un traidor en el castillo! ¡Un pariente de Voldemort!

Harry entró al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Estaba vacío.

Cruzó el salón y entró al despacho del profesor.

-¿Quién es y qué quiere? -preguntó Harry al profesor Valo.

Mark rio.

Harry se enfureció aún más y sacó su varita, a la vez, Ron y Hermione entraban a la habitación, con una respiración agitada luego de correr a Harry.

-Antes de responder, me gustaría saber cómo averiguaron mi secreto... -dijo Mark Valo.

-Vi sus recuerdos -respondió Hermione mientras ella y Ron también sacaban sus varitas.

-Fascinante, debí de suponer que harían algo así... Eres una muy buena bruja Hermione.

A Hermione se le cortó la respiración. Le gustaba que reconocieran su esfuerzo, pero que fuera Valo, le causaba repugnancia.

-Responde lo que te he preguntado -dijo Harry mientras hundía más la varita en el cuello del profesor.

-Soy el hijo de Tom Marvolo Riddle, Mark Riddle.

Todos guardaron silencio un instante ahora que se sabía la verdad.

-Y aún no sé por qué estoy aquí -Valo rompió el silencio-. Estoy intentando convencer a Malfoy de que su padre se vuelva a unir los mortifagos, Quiero que la asociación de magos que mi padre formó vuelva a estar de pie. Pero aún no estoy seguro de que haré contigo, Potter. ¿Vengarme y asesinarte o unirte a nuestras filas?

-Jamás me uniría a los mortifagos... -dijo Harry- ¡Expelliarmus! -una luz verde salió de su varita y fue a parar donde anteriormente estaba Valo, pero donde ya no se encontraba.

-¡Agáchense! -gritó Ron mientras un chorro de luz iba hacia ellos.

-¡Desmaio! -gritó Hermione.

Valo nuevamente esquivó los hechizos que lanzaban los jóvenes magos.

-¡No pueden ganarme! ¡No querrás ganarme Potter! -dijo Valo, prácticamente cantando-. ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Expelliarmus!

Esta vez, los tres amigos no lograron esquivar los hechizos de Valo, y sus varitas salieron volando.

-¡McGonagall y el resto de los profesores se enteraran! ¡El ministerio te encerrará en Azkaban! -gritó Harry.

En ese momento alguien más entró por la puerta.

-¡Expelliarmus! -gritó Draco, y las 4 varitas salieron volando de la mano de Mark.

-Excelente Malfoy, excelente -dijo éste-. Pero parece que nadie ha escuchado, Potter no querrá vencerme.

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies ¿A qué se refería Valo?

-He encontrado por casualidad, en uno de mis viajes, a Petunia, Vernon y Dudley Dursley...

Harry no tenía la mejor relación con los Dursley, pero a pesar de todo, eran su familia.

Se quedó como petrificado al oír las palabras de Mark, al igual que todos.

Capítulo 9 :DDD Espero que les guste!


	10. Capítulo 10

Harry tardó en reaccionar luego de escuchar las palabras de Valo.

-¿Qué les has hecho? -preguntó con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Aún nada -dijo Valo mientras mostraba esa insoportable sonrisa suya.

-¡Harry, puede estar mintiendo! -gritó Hermione.

Draco le entregó a cada una sus varitas y luego se colocó al lado de Harry, manteniendo la suya en alto.

-Puedo llevarte con ellos, Harry -dijo Mark acercándose un poco al joven mago.

Harry miró a sus amigos y luego respondió:

-¿Cómo?

-Por la red flu.

-¡Harry, no lo hagas! -exclamó Ron.

-McGonagall se enterará... -dijo Hermione con firmeza.

Mark puso los ojos en blanco, cosa que irritó a todos.

-Soy el hijo de Lord Voldemort, pequeña. Si aún no me han atrapado, es porque sé pasar desapercibido.

-Iré contigo -dijo Harry luego de pensar un momento en sus opciones.

Mark juntó las manos.

-Ah Harry, sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta... -dijo-. Ahora Malfoy, ¿Serías tan amable de devolverme mi varita?

Draco miró a Harry y éste asintió.

Valo agarró su varita y se la guardo en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Se acercó a la chimenea que había en su despacho y tomó un recipiente que contenía los polvos flu.

-Acércate, Harry. El resto puede retirarse.

Harry caminó hasta quedar frente al profesor.

-¡No nos iremos! -gritó Hermione.

-Hermione, es mejor que todos salgamos de aquí, Potter sabe lo que hace -dijo Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación siendo echada por Mark.

-Ahora Harry -comenzó-, iremos a un lugar lejano, que me recuerda a mi padre.

Harry entró a la chimenea junto a Mark, mientras apretaba con fuerza su varita.

Mark tomó un puñado de polvos flu.

-Mansión Riddle en Albania.

Arrojó los polvos flu, y una llamarada de color verde esmeralda los rodeó.

Harry sintió la ya conocida sensación de ser absorbido y luego de unos instantes aterrizó junto a Mark en otra chimenea.

Mark lo tomó del brazo y Harry sintió un ardor en la cicatriz.

Salieron de la chimenea y Harry pudo observar el lugar donde se encontraban.

Era un lugar grande. El suelo era de madera, las paredes de piedra. Había cuadros y muebles antiguos. Había varias puertas y una enorme escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso.

-Voldemort estuvo en los bosques de Albania -dijo Harry-. Allí escondió Helena Ravenclaw la diadema de su madre. Voldemort huyó hacia un bosque abandonado en Albania.

-Sí, yo vivo aquí desde antes que mi padre viniera al no poder asesinarte. Pero no tuvimos contacto después de su caída. Yo no sabía que él estaba cerca. Él dejó esta casa para mí.

Harry aún no podía creer que estaba hablando con el hijo de Voldemort.

-Si quieres ver a tus tíos y tu primos, tendrás que dejar tu varita Potter -dijo Mark.

Harry de mala gana dejó su varita sobre un estante en una biblioteca que se encontraba a la derecha de la chimenea.

-Vamos, están arriba.

-¡No debimos dejar que Harry fuera con ese desquiciado! -dijo Hermione-. Tenemos que avisarle a McGonagall.

-¡No! -gritó Draco.

Iban caminando hacia ningún lado por un pasillo del colegio.

Malfoy se detuvo frente a la puerta de una habitación vacía y les hizo señas para que entraran junto a él.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Ron una vez que estaban dentro.

-Porque lo mismo que Riddle hizo con los Dursley puede hacerlo con cualquiera de nuestros familiares... Tenemos que esperar a que regresen.

-¿Y si le hace algo malo a Harry? -preguntó Hermione.

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo.

-Es el nuevo señor tenebroso... Pero aún no sabemos sus intenciones... Tampoco sabemos qué hará Harry... No creo que hubiera ido si supiera que no hay retorno -dijo Ron.

-No, no puedo aguantarlo más -repuso Hermione y se levantó para luego salir de la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas? -le preguntó Draco.

-Tengo que hablar con McGonagall.

Llegaron al salón de Transformaciones. McGonagall por más de ser directora aún seguía siendo profesora. Aunque no era más jefa de Gryffindor, el jefe actual era Hagrid.

El fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick Casi decapitado apareció frente a los tres magos.

-La profesora McGonagall está muy enojada porque han faltado a clases. -Y luego de decir eso se marchó.

Hermione apoyó su mano en la puerta el salón.

-Hermione, no lo hagas -dijo Draco mientras la tomaba del brazo.

-No dejaré que Harry corra peligro, Malfoy.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera golpear la puerta, McGonagall ya había salido.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Puede explicarme por qué Weasley, Potter y usted no han venido a clase el día de hoy?

-Profesora, tengo algo que contarle, es urgente.

Algunos minutos después...

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Potter salió del castillo con el Profesor Valo? ¿El Profesor Valo hijo de Voldemort? ¡Todo esto es una locura!

-Sí profesora, aún seguimos metiéndonos en problemas... -susurró Ron.

-Ya mismo llamaré al ministro -dijo McGonagall-. Kingsley querrá tomar medidas... Oh, cómo pudieron dejar ir a Potter...

-¿No se supone que la Red Flu es controlada por el ministerio? -preguntó Harry mientras subían los escalones.

-Sí, claramente no sabían que esta casa perteneció a Lord Voldemort, y ahora he hecho un encantamiento para que no puedan saber cuál fue el ultimo viaje que se hizo en la chimenea de mi despacho.

-¿Cuándo lo ha hecho? No lo he visto...

-Soy el hijo de Lord Voldemort, si no quiero que se den cuenta, no se dan cuenta.

Llegaron al segundo piso y caminaron hacia la derecha. Mark paró en la tercera puerta y la abrió. Entraron, y Harry vio a los Dursley atados sobre una cama.

Los ojos de sus tíos y su primo se abrieron como platos cuando lo vieron. Intentaron hablar, pero solo se escucharon quejidos imposibles de comprender.

Capítulo 10 :DDDD Espero que les guste ^^ ¡Más de 300 lecturas, muchas gracias! :D


	11. Capítulo 11

Harry intentó acercarse a su familia, pero Mark lo agarró del brazo.

-Aún tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar -dijo el hijo de Voldemort.

Harry, sin siquiera oírlo, intentó nuevamente acercarse, pero se vio prácticamente arrastrado fuera de la habitación por Mark.

El joven mago lamentó enseguida haber dejado su varita abajo, pero ahora al menos sabía que los Dursley estaban secuestrados por Mark.

Para Harry el aire se sentía pesado en ese momento. Tal vez haber viajado por la Red Flu con Mark no había sido la mejor decisión. ¿Qué haría con los Dursley? ¿Qué asuntos tenían que tratar? ¿Qué haría con él?

Entraron a otra habitación que se encontraba al lado de la que recién habían salido.

La habitación estaba llena, pero sin embargo, todos estaban en silencio.

Los presentes vestían de negro, Harry supo enseguida que eran mortifagos.

-Mis queridos amigos -habló Mark-. He traído conmigo a Harry Potter.

Un leve murmullo recorrió la sala, pero Harry no pudo escuchar realmente ninguno.

Mark caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, donde había una silla. Le hizo señas a Harry para que se sentara en ella y éste lo hizo.

-Incarcerous -Gritó Mark apuntando a Harry con su varita.

Unas gruesas cuerdas comenzaron a atar a Harry a la silla. Éste intento zafarse de las cuerdas, pero fue en vano, soltarse era imposible.

Una mortífaga se acercó a Mark, con un brillo en sus ojos que reflejaba admiración, a Harry le recordó a Bellatrix.

-Mi señor, ¿lo matará? -preguntó la mortífaga.

Mark giraba la varita entre sus manos mientras caminaba al rededor de la silla en la que Harry estaba atado.

-Eso depende de su decisión.

-Registren las casas de ex-mortífagos -ordenó Kingsley.

-¡Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con Mark Riddle! -interrumpió Draco gritando.

-Tal ves debería ir a avisarle a Ginny... -le susurró Ron a Hermione y luego salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo siento mucho Malfoy... Pero el pasado de tu padre está involucrado con Mark Valo -dijo McGonagall.

A través de sus gafas se podía ver la sinceridad al decir que lo sentía.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que los Aurores entraban y salían de la habitación Hermione no aguantó más y salió sin decir nada. Draco la siguió.

Ella se puso a caminar de un lado a otro luego de que estaban fuera. La frustraba no saber en dónde estaba su amigo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Draco.

Hermione se detuvo un momento sin decir nada, y luego volvió a caminar de un lado a otro. Era obvio que no se encontraba bien.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta, había creído que Harry ya no tendría que seguir pasando peligro, que ya no tendría que sufrir más... Seguramente si hablaba se le escaparían las lagrimas que intentaba contener.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se dirigió corriendo hacia el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y luego entró al despacho del profesor Mark.

Le sorprendió que no hubiera nadie allí, probablemente no habían encontrado nada, o tal vez ni siquiera lo habían intentado.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, era Draco.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? -preguntó el mago.

Hermione tomó el recipiente en el que se encontraban los polvos flu.

-Necesito encontrar a Harry... -respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabes en dónde está!

-No... Pero...

-Espera -dijo Draco-. Creo que tengo una idea... Mi padre me contó que el señor tenebroso se había ocultado en los bosques de Albania luego de ser derrotado al querer matar a Potter cuando era bebé.  
>A Hermione se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos. Lo que Draco decía tenía coherencia, podrían estar en Albania.<p>

-Ahora queda intentarlo, eres un genio Malfoy. Allí es el lugar donde Helena Ravenclaw escondió la diadema de su madre... Es un lugar muy significante para los Riddle...

Hermione entró en la chimenea y cuando se disponía a decir el lugar al que quería ir él también entró.

-Casa Riddle en Albania -dijo Hermione, lanzó los polvos flu y los invadió una llamarada verde.

Luego de unos segundos aterrizaron en otra chimenea. La sala en la que ésta se encontraba era grande, demasiado grande. Recorrieron la habitación un momento, hasta que encontraron algo que les indicaba que estaban en el lugar correcto. La varita de Harry.

-Te contaré mis planes -dijo al fin Mark Riddle.

Harry no dejaba de sudar, debía escapar de allí y salvar a los Dursley, era imprescindible.

Mark al ver que Harry no respondía nada siguió hablando.

-Hay algo que tú no sabes Harry... Aún queda un horrocrux, aún hay una parte del alma de mi padre que vive...

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. ¿Un octavo horrocrux? ¿Era eso posible?

-Y esa parte vive en mí -añadió Mark-. Ni siquiera Dumbledore lo pensó... Mi padre cuestionó todas sus posibilidades y por precaución creo otro horrocrux... Yo también hablo Pársel, Harry... También tengo poderes extraordinarios... Lo que queda de su alma es tan débil que sólo te arde la cicatriz cuando te toco... -Se acercó a Harry y le tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. Harry sintió el dolor, pero no emitió ningún sonido-. Necesito revivir a mi padre, pero aún no puedo hacerlo... Debo esperar un tiempo... Y necesito tu sangre, Harry. Pero tristemente te enteraste de mi secreto antes de lo debido...

-Libere a los Dursley, no tienen nada que ver... -fue lo único que Harry pudo decir.

-No -repuso Mark, sonriendo nuevamente-. Ellos te mantienen aquí.

Harry nuevamente intentó soltarse de las gruesas cuerdas.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta... Harry creyó que sus oídos le mentían.

-¡Bombarda! -Era la voz de Hermione.

La puerta estalló en cientos de pedazos y toda la habitación se vio de pronto iluminada por los hechizos y maldiciones que se lanzaban.

Hermione iba acompañada de Draco Malfoy, lo cual hizo que Harry se preguntara dónde estaba Ron.

Fueron esquivando de forma difícil a algunos mortifagos.

-¡Diffindo! -lanzó Hermione a las cuerdas que ataban a Harry.

Éste sintió que podía volver a moverse.

-Toma tu varita -dijo Hermione mientras se la entregaba.

Draco llegó hasta ellos. Hermione sin pensarlo agarró a Harry y Draco de las manos y se concentró en desaparecer.

Aterrizaron en Hogsmeade. No fue hasta que tocaron el suelo que se dieron cuenta que con ellos también iba un mortífago.

Éste intentó escapar, pero Hermione le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor (desmaius) Y el mortífago quedó inconsciente.

Rápidamente magos y brujas fueron rodeando a Harry, Hermione, Draco y el mortífago.

-Llamen a la profesora McGonagall... -les dijo Harry.

Unos diez minutos después llegó la directora acompañada del ministro y varios aurores -Quienes rápidamente se llevaron al mortífago para interrogarlo.

-Los Dursley -dijo Harry-. Aún siguen con Riddle, Hermione.

Varios aurores fueron enseguida a la mansión Riddle luego de que le contaran el paradero del hijo de Voldemort... Pero seguramente ya no se encontrara allí...


End file.
